Things Change
by Nelly-kun
Summary: My response to the digimon Christmas episode. Rated PG-13 for the language Tai uses ^_^


Things Change

Things Change

"Are you mad at me Tai?" 

"No, now get in there before you miss your chance." 

She smiled and ran inside, looking back to say one thing to him: 

  
"I'll make some extra special cookies for you later." 

"I'll be waiting." She disappeared through the door. His digimon looked up at him. 

"You sure have grown up Tai. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, I know Agumon."

****

How? 

How did she get away…?

**** 

I was walking…

Everybody rushed by me, happily chatting about the Christmas holiday. 

I wasn't really happy about it anymore. 

**** 

"Tai?" Kari asked as her brother walked through the door. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he forced a laugh, "Everything's just fine and dandy!" He started laughing again. Tai walked off into his room, Agumon following him with worried eyes. 

"What happened Agumon? Did Tai ask Sora to the concert or not?" Kari asked the silent dinosaur digimon. 

"It didn't go exactly as planned Kari…" started Agumon. Kari gasped. 

"Did she turn him down?"

"Sora said she wanted to be free for Matt after the concert. She made Matt cookies, and Tai was brave enough to send her through that door to see him…" Agumon choked on his words. "Sometimes I wish that things turned out differently for him. He really loves her." 

"I know Agumon. Oh Tai…" Kari trailed off, looking towards her brother's room. 

****

Why did you have to leave me alone? I hate being alone…

I would rather die than live knowing you don't love me…

****

"Tai? Come on I don't want to be late!" Kari yelled through the door. 

"I'm not going!" I yelled back at her. 'Not after what happened…' 

"Come on Tai! I wanna go and see the concert!" Agumon yelled to me. "Who knows? Maybe you'll meet somebody there." I sighed, wishing I didn't have to go. But I still had the tickets and I couldn't return them. I walked out of the room, looking at Kari and Agumon. 

****

"Alright, alright. Let's go then." Tai said as he walked to the door. He didn't look like his normal self anymore. He looked darker, gloomier…

Un-Tai like. 

I couldn't help but worry now. I exchanged looks with Agumon. 'Tai…'

****

After all we've been through…

I still can't believe you won't be casting any of your lovely smiles my way…

I wish you could see how much damage you have done…

****

I sat there, watching the concert that Matt was holding. They were televising the dumb thing too.

Sora was sitting next to me, Biyomon in her lap. Agumon sat in between us, luckily. 'Maybe I should just disappear, it's not like anybody needs me here anymore.' I thought, 'Especially not Sora…' I furrowed my brows, glaring hatefully at Matt. 'Damn you to hell you fucking bastard…' I growled a low, deep, animalistic growl in the back of my throat. 

****

I heard something from my side, and glanced over in Tai's direction. He looked like he was ready to pound someone into oblivion, for he had started growling. 

"Tai?" I asked him. "What's wrong?" Agumon cast a worried glance at Tai, me, and then looked to Biyomon. Biyomon looked back at him, something indescribable flashing in her eyes.

****

'He's heartbroken.' Is what Agumon's eyes told me. I sadly looked at Tai, and wished for once I didn't have to keep a secret. I knew, for a long time now, how much Tai loved Sora. Agumon told me, but I had been sworn to secrecy, and I couldn't betray Agumon's trust. 

I saw the looks that he sent her way, how much love he held in his eyes for her. 'Sometimes Sora can be so oblivious' I thought sadly to myself, 'Not noticing the one person who really cares about her…' I looked up at Sora, noticing the confusion in her eyes and sighed. 'Humans can be so hard to figure out… why can't these two be like me and Agumon?'

****

I was always there for you…

I promised that I wouldn't leave…

Is this how you repay me?

****

I couldn't stand the music anymore, so I got up. From behind me, I could tell that Izzy and Joe were startled. Kari looked at me from her spot next to TK, along with him and Davis. Yolei had been leaning on Davis' shoulder, but looked up at me from where her head rested. Agumon and Biyomon looked at me, I guess they were worried about me. Sora looked surprised. 

I walked out…

...Away from those crimson eyes.

****

"Oh no…" I said as I watched Tai walk out of the concert hall. "Tai…"

"What's wrong Kari?" TK asked me. I looked at him, and he automatically knew. Davis looked sympathetically towards the door, something I've never seen him do. He actually looked sorry for Tai, as did the others. Sora looked confused. 

'Oh Sora… if only you knew…' I thought sadly. 

****

'Man, Tai must be really mad right now. It looked like he was going to beat whoever he got his hands on to a pulp!' I thought looking at the door he had just exited by. 

"What's wrong with Tai?" Yolei asked me. I looked down at her, remorse filling my eyes. 

"He's heartbroken." I stated grimly, wondering if he was going to be okay. 

'For having the crest of Love, Sora can't tell how people feel about her now can she?' I thought to myself. 'Tai must have a lot of courage to let Love get away from him.'

"Poor Tai…" Yolei said, getting up. I stood up also, signaling TK and Kari to follow us. Cody didn't come to the concert, and neither did Ken for that matter. 

We all walked out the doors to find Tai. 

****

"Okay…? I think we missed something here Izzy." I said to my friend. Tentomon, Gomamon, and Izzy exchanged glances, and then looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Joe…" Izzy started, "Sometimes you can be so oblivious to those surrounding you that you miss the obvious." 

"What do you mean by that?" I asked my red-haired young friend. 

"Come with me. WE'RE gonna help look for Tai before he does something drastic." 

"Why would he do that?"

"Will you just shut up and come on?" I nodded, and followed the others out.

****

"ALRIGHT YAMATO!! WHOOHOO!!" I screamed before I noticed my brother and his friends were missing. "I wonder where Davis went?" I looked around, noticing that most of them were gone. The really cute guys he knew were gone too: Joe, Izzy, and Tai. I think that's what their names are. 'Oh well,' I shrugged, 'Time to get back to my cheering!' "GO MATT!!!!!!"

****

I looked at Biyomon, wondering if I should go after everyone else. "What should I do?" I asked her. 'If only Tai could find the happiness I found with Biyo…" I thought sadly. 

"Go after him. He needs a friend to talk to right now" she replied to my question. I nodded and ran off. 

I had to find Tai. He was hurting.

And it hurt me too.

****

"Biyomon?" I heard Sora ask. "What's going on?" I sighed. 

"I'm not allowed to tell you." I replied. If Sora found out that Tai loved her, she would probably be disgusted. I remembered what Tai told me once:  


***

'Why don't you tell her how you feel Tai?" I asked. 

"Because…" he started, "I'm her best friend. I don't want to lose the friendship that we have if she doesn't feel the same. Besides, I'm not supposed to like her in that way. That's just wrong."

"Why is it wrong?" Agumon asked before I had the chance to.

"Because you're not supposed to like your best friend in that way. If Sora found out, I don't know what I'd do, but for now, I'll be fine. Promise me this you guys: unless it's really important, and I mean REALLY important, don't tell Sora that I love her as more than a friend." Tai pleaded. Agumon and I agreed, for we didn't want Tai mad at us for all eternity. 

'I hope that, one day, those two will be as happy as I am with Agumon.' I thought silently to myself as Tai went to the lake we were near. 'I can only hope.' 

***

"Why can't you tell me Biyomon?" Sora asked me. I sighed again. 'I wish things didn't turn out like this. Why did she go for that dumbass blonde anyway?' I thought.

****

"Tai! Where are you!?" I yelled out. Davis, Yolei, TK, and I were all looking for Tai with Agumon. 'Where could he be?' I thought worriedly. 

"TAI!" 

****

"Come on Tentomon! We have to find him!" I knew something was wrong. Something didn't feel right in the air around me, and I intended to find out what the hell was going to happen. Tentomon and I were running towards the park, hoping to find him. 'Come on Tai' I thought desperately, 'Don't leave us now. We need you here.' 

****

"I don't see him anywhere Joe!" I called up to the bridge. Joe had sent me into the water to make sure Tai didn't jump over the edge, but there was no sign of him. 

"Let's go downstream then! We have to find him!" Joe yelled back to me. 'Tai, buddy, don't leave us.' 

****

"You see him anywhere Davis?" I asked my boyfriend. We had split up from TK and Kari and were looking near the docks. Poromon was flying above with Chibimon, in hopes of spotting Courage anywhere. 

"I don't see him anywhere Yolei" he said as he jumped off the railing we were standing near. "Where could he have gone?" he wondered. I noticed that he was extremely worried. 'Poor Davis, poor Kari. Tai's a brother, mentor, leader, and a good friend. Where is he?' I wondered as we kept searching. 'Don't do anything stupid Tai.'

****

"And why can't you tell me?" I asked my digimon. "We always told each other all of our secrets. Why is this any different?" Matt's concert had ended, and we were still sitting there on the bleachers. Matt walked up to us. 

"Hey, where is everybody?" he asked me. 

"Ken and Cody couldn't make it tonight, Matt." Biyomon said as he nodded his head in understanding. 

"But where's everybody else?" he asked. "They all should've been here." 

"They all left." I said to him. "First Tai, then Davis and the others, and then Izzy and Joe." 'What's up with them? What's wrong with Tai?'

****

'Tai left?' I thought to myself. 'And I had so many things to say to that idiot.' I looked over at Sora, 'Starting with how I got the girl he so adores.' "Where did he go?" I asked. 

"That's why everyone else left." Biyomon replied to my question. "They went out looking for him." 

"Why did he leave?" Sora asked. 

"I can't tell you that. You'll have to find him yourself and find out." Sometimes I wish I could kill that bird. She's ruining everything! Sora's mine now, and Tai can't get her back by doing some stupid disappearing act!

****

"Matt, you stay here and see if Tai comes back." I said as I stood up. 

"Where are you going Sora?" he asked. I walked towards the doors, Biyomon at my side. 

"If I know Tai, I know exactly where he went. I'm going to find him."

****

"Where could he be?" Izzy asked the group when they met up at the bridge. 

"I don't know." Davis replied. 

"He couldn't have disappeared." Joe said to them. 

"We still don't know where he could be though." TK spoke up.

"And there's no sign as to where he could be." Yolei added. All the digimon nodded in agreement. 

"Tai… where are you?" Agumon whispered. 

"Please be okay Tai." Kari said, looking out into the silent night. 'Please don't leave us alone again…'

****

I trusted you…

You trusted me…

I was always there for you…

You were always there for me…

Why did everything have to change…?

****

I sat there, looking at the quiet night sky. Sky... Sora. Her name means… "sky." "Home of the Warrior": Takenouchi. Me, "Thick One" for Taichi… and "Eight Gods" for Yagami. I sighed, wondering if there was anything related in our names. I like how "Sky of the Eight Gods" has a unique ring to it. Sora Yagami sounds better than Sora Ishida. 

The wind blew at my hair, blowing some of my bangs into my eyes. It was cold, but I didn't care. The stars were beautiful here, and nobody could find me, even if they wanted to. Everyone except…

Her…

Sora…

Sora knew me like a book she read too many times. She knew exactly where I usually hid to get away from my parents (on the apartment's rooftop), away from my friends (in a secluded area of the park), and away when I was angry. 'I wonder if she even cares? She's probably making out with Matt right now for all I know…' I thought bitterly. 

"Damn you Sora." I muttered to myself, "You stole my heart and won't even give it back…" I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. Courage rarely ever cries, unless Light is lost, or Love is in danger. 'Friendship will pay dearly for this…' I could feel the anger building up inside me, ready to explode. 

"DAMN YOU TO FUCKING HELL YAMATO ISHIDA!!" I yelled out in rage, standing up, "YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!" 

****

I stood in front of the computer, wondering how he got in. 'He doesn't have a D3, so how'd he get into the Digiworld?' I thought to myself. I noticed a digivice sitting next to the computer. 

"Kari's D3? Tai took it?" I whispered to myself, picking up the key to unlocking this confusing mystery. I held it out in front of me, shouting out the words that would take me to Tai. 

"Digiport open!" 

****

"Where haven't we looked?" I wondered. "It's not like he can fly away. Or disappear into thin air." 

"My digivice is gone!" Kari suddenly gasped. 'Oh no… that means…' I thought fearfully. 

"Izzy!" Davis said turning around to see the older boy already on his computer. 

"I'm on it!" After a couple of clicks, Izzy looked at us in puzzlement. "This is strange…"

"What is it?" I asked. "What happened?"

"It seems that Tai is not the only one in the Digital World." He turned the computer screen to face us. "The orange dot is Tai," he pointed to it, "but the red dot is Sora. They both came out of the same computer, but at different times. I guess Tai left your digivice behind when he went through Kari." 

"Well what are we waiting for?" I said, "Let's go get them!" Kari put a hand on my arm. I looked at her. "What?"

"No TK, leave them be. They have to work everything out themselves" she said gently. I sighed, putting down my arm. 

"Alright, but I hope they'll be okay." 

"If I know Tai, he won't let anything happen to Sora." 'Come back safe guys. We don't want to lose anybody…' 

Someone grabbed my digivice from my hand. "Hey!" I shouted, but it was too late. 

"Oh no…" Kari whispered. I looked at Izzy and the others, noticing their faces being grim and angry. 

"Don't do it man…" I said, "You idiot…" I shook my head, knowing the outcome of this. "Why'd you go after them Matt?" 

****

"Tai!" someone shouted my name. I knew exactly who it was, it was the same voice I heard millions of times before. It haunted my dreams, the same voice that I looked forward to hearing everyday, the same voice I dreaded to hear. 

I didn't move from my spot. 

I saw someone else coming from the opposite direction, running at his full speed towards me. 

It was Matt.

I moved, staring hatefully towards Matt, Sora coming to a stop behind me. 

If he wanted a fight…

He was in for an ass-whooping. 

****

"What do you want Matt?" Tai spat angrily at the intruder. Sora looked at Tai, confusion in her eyes. 

"I'm just coming to get what's rightfully mine," he said, making a grab for Sora, "Come on Sora." 

"I came here to talk to Tai, Matt. And I'm not leaving until I get to talk to him." Sora said, backing away from him. Matt roughly grabbed her arms, yanking her towards him. "Stop it Matt! You're hurting me!" 

"Shut up you little bitch!" Matt said, "You're mine now, and I'm not gonna let Tai win this one! I got the one thing he's always wanted with me now!" Sora gasped, tears blurring her vision. 

Tai snapped. 

****

Grabbing a hold of Matt's wrists, he squeezed them until he let go of Sora's arms. He shoved him back, stepping protectively in front of Sora. 

"You fucking back-stabbing bastard…" Tai growled out. "First you go and take the girl I care about, then hurt her and call her a bitch. You don't know the true her, you only knew her as a prize to hold above my head so you could feel dominant. I'll never forgive you." 

"Shut your god damn mouth Yagami!" Matt yelled and rushed at Tai, intent on having him hurt his precious Sora. Tai grabbed Matt's shoulders as did Matt, and held him back, not touching Sora. 

"Stay back Sora!" Tai said to her. 

"But what about you?" she asked, worried of the outcome. 

"As long as your safe, I don't care what happens to me." He smiled back to her, struggling to hold Matt in place while she was there. Tears filled her eyes again, and she smiled.

"Be careful Tai…" she whispered, and ran to get out of the way, and to get help. 

****

As soon as Sora was a far distance away, Tai used his strength to flip Matt over and a good 10 feet away from him. Tai looked at him, seeing that Matt was still standing up… 

And running towards him. 

This time, Matt tackled Tai, punching the winded boy in the face. Tai wasn't about to go down so easily, so he let all of his rage that he had for the blonde out in an animalistic roar.

All Tai could see was red. 

****

Within moments, all of the digidestined were gathered (with the exclusion of Mimi) to see an unique sight. 

Tai was still standing, arms folded, looking down in the lake he was near. 

Matt was on the ground, unconscious, bleeding from the cuts he had gotten from Tai's fists. 

And Sora stood near Tai, checking to see how bad his injuries were. 

****

"Are you alright Tai?" Sora asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine." 

Silence.

"Tai?" 

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Tai turned to look at Sora, who had taken a sudden interest to her shoes. He smiled, lifting her chin with his hand, caressing her cheek and chin with his palm. Sora looked into his eyes, smiling softly as she reached up to rest her hand over his, and another on his wrist. She snuggled her cheek against his palm, loving the feel of his hands. Rough yet soft at the same time. 

"Hey, no need to thank me" he whispered softly to her, wrapping his other arm around her waist, "I'd do anything for you." Sora's eyes welled up with tears, and she grabbed onto Tai tightly, not wanting to let go. She cried into his shirt. 

"I'm so sorry Tai" she whispered when she calmed down a little bit, "I should've known the perfect guy for me was right in front of me the whole time. I guess I'm blind when it comes to true love, aren't I?" 

"No, you aren't" Tai said, hugging her as she rested her head on his right shoulder. "Your heart just took a little detour, after listening to all the other girls talk about Matt." He lifted her chin again, staring into her beautiful crimson eyes. "Matt only wanted you because of me. I should be the one apologizing, not you. Do you forgive me?" Sora smiled.

"I'll forgive you, only if you can forgive me" she whispered, moving closer to Tai. He smiled, leaning closer to her, their lips barely touching. 

"Of course I forgive you" he said, kissing her quickly, "I love you Sora Takenouchi, my sky home of the warrior." She smiled again, wrapping her arms around Tai's neck, pulling him closer against her body. 

"And I love you, my dear Taichi Yagami, thick one of the eight gods." Sora murmured as she captured Tai's lips in a breathtaking, earth shattering kiss. 

The digidestined cheered from where they stood.

Matt stalked away, again.

Agumon and Biyomon sighed happily, glad that their respective humans had finally found happiness together like them.

Tai and Sora never noticed. 

****

I thought you liked Matt…

I guess I was wrong….

You liked me…

All along…

Your heart, though…

Kept you in denial…

And made me…

Run that extra mile…

After that unexpected twist…

On one of my most grueling days…

I found out that, even from a minor person and their feelings…

Things Change…

THE END!


End file.
